Petty Layner
Petty Layner was a member of the Busters and a former Pandora, who was assigned to Operation Cat Killer. Background Petty is a former Genetics Pandora, whose incredible abilities were matched by her ruthless personality in combat, prompting her dismissal from the organization. She was in the middle of a two hundred and ten year sentence at an Arizona prison before she was "transferred" into Raddox Phantomime's care. She nearly beat a Pandora to death simply because she didn't like her. And after she was detained and punished, she attacked the same Pandora and killed her Limiter in front of her. Appearance Petty looked similar to Yu-Mi Kim albeit looking far more sadistic than her. Petty had dark shoulder length hair that curls near the ends, and wore a bonnet. She wore a uniform that leaves little to the imagination; consisting of a lab coat, very short pants, and a bra that exposed a lot of her modest cleavage. Personality Ruthless, prideful, and confident coupled with a twisted sadistic nature, best describes Petty on an off the battlefield. She allows Volt Weapons to strike her, just to show her opponents the difference in their capabilities. Taking on the role of an assassin, she's quick to kill obstacles to her mission, but she enjoys killing and taunting her opponents as well, demonstrated when she is about to engage Satellizer L. Bridget and her Genetics classmates. But Petty also shows some kind of respect towards someone who gives her a good fight or at least can keep up with her. Story Buster Arc She is first introduced in the Veracruz city limits after her former colleague Isabella Lucas sends off her young students at the end of the school day. She walks up to Isabella and casually comments how kids are supposed to have sharp instincts before putting a dark smile on Isabella's face when she contradicts herself, saying these kids cannot detect that their own teacher killed thirteen babies during her days as a "nurse." She is later seen in a temporary training facility, fighting against holographic foes, training with her recently-acquired Plasma Stigmata along with her fellow Busters. "I feel as light as a feather!" she boasted as she smashed her fist into her simulated enemy. "And these Humanoid Types are nothing! Our real target better not be this flimsy!" As she ripped off the arm of another Holographic Nova, she proclaimed how much she loved her new Stigmata, which practically negated normal Freezing. After she punched a hole through another holographic Nova, she asked if her comrades wanted to have some real fun. "Time to go kill the cat!" she declared, as she materialized a long white coat onto herself. She and the other Busters are next seen in a submarine, en route to West Genetics. She was more than eager to complete her mission, since she claimed it had been too long since she'd killed anyone, but she was curious that one of her allies for the mission was not a criminal. Once they reached land, Sawatari Isuzu suggested the group get moving but Petty called for them to wait. She notes that all of the Busters have dark pasts and no ranks, and so challenges Sawatari for leadership of the group. She's next seen standing over Sawatari's brutalized body, no remorse on her face, and extremely disappointed by her opponent's performance. She's next seen atop a ridge with her fellow Busters, as they looked down to what appeared to have been a party of sorts. When Isabella suggested they were actually holding an early funeral, Petty found it hilarious. She then asked if everyone's Stigmata were ready, and added that they'd show their "you-know-what" once they began their infiltration. "You listenin' over there, shrimp," she asked of a still-bruised yet composed Sawatari, "you'd better not mess this up, got it?" When the Japanese Buster promised to do her best, Petty was less than assured, and wondered why Raddox had someone so "useless" join their team. She hoped her comrade didn't blow it as their generator. She and Sawatari next appear outside the front gate, guarded by two Chevalier soldiers. Their appearance threw the guards into confusion, who then demanded their names and ranks. "You kids today are sure a naive bunch," Petty remarked with a dark smirk. "Think about it, if a bunch of unidentified people show up way out here at a place like this-" She paused as Jessica and Isabella moved in from behind the guards, and instantly killed them. "-they're obviously your enemies." The Busters continued through the base, and then heard the intruder alarms going off. Petty laughed in amusement at how slowly her "juniors" reacted. Suddenly, a group of five Chevalier soldiers converged on them, and the leader demanded their immediate surrender. Petty replied nonchalantly, saying they'd done nothing wrong since they had a "license" to kill, which shocked her accuser to no end. "That's right," the Buster leader replied with a foreboding grin, "we got a license to kill all of you." The women force their way through the base and Petty kills a Pandora with a brutal punch after the girl's Volt Weapon shatters against the Buster's body. Petty then bursts through a wall onto the dinner party, holding the heads of a Limiter and a Pandora, with her fellow Busters. A red-haired Pandora immediately reacts to the Busters' presence and strike with her scythe Volt Weapon, but Sawatari steps forward and blocks the attack with her Plasma Weapon. Petty then arrogantly introduces herself and her comrades and welcomes the challenge the Genetics Pandora believe they can offer. Petty and Jessica Edwin immediately neutralize a Freezing and dodge blasts from an SSS Volt Weapon. Petty was then attacked by the red-haired Pandora and another with a headband. Petty dodges their initial attacks, but their mastery of Accel prevents Petty from landing a hit as well. She is completely enthralled and relishes the thought of killing the two girls. The girls then shift into a double Accel-Tempest combination, which startled the conceited Buster. But before they could've struck her, Sawatari merely stepped forward, caught the girls' Volt Weapons and crushed them with her bare hands, which left Petty even more curious about her comrade's true strength. Sawatari tells the women they can no longer play, but someone still needed to have stayed behind and prevented the Genetics' girls from interfering with their mission. Petty and Sawatari decided to have infiltrated the base further, while Jessica and Isabella take on a dark-haired Pandora, who decided to fight them. When a Chevalier Pandora informs the Legendary Pandora and their current escort, Rana Linchen, about the attack on the base, Petty and Sawatari crash through the ceiling. Petty is next seen taking a heavy blow to the face from a warhammer. She has underestimated the women she was about to face and grips her ally's ankle before crawling to her feet. She listens to Rana Linchen brag about the "Legendary Pandora", but she just becomes more excited to face them. When Sawatari releases a powerful Freezing, an unaffected Petty moves to take out Rana. Her elation quickly subsided, as she saw the Legendary Pandora's had not been immobilized, if anything they'd actually become stronger. They glared at everyone with alien eyes, and Petty noticed Sawatari had released her Freezing at the worst possible time. The Japanese Buster hoped the best for her comrade, then leaped through the sunroof and escaped. Petty called out to her, but soon saw it was to no avail. Before she could pursue Sawatari, she along with everyone else were immobilized by a powerful Freezing, much like the one Sawatari unleashed. The Chevalier soldier began to Novalize, as the drastically different Windy approached her. With a simple yank, the suffering Chevalier's head was removed from her shoulders. It was then broken down into Stigmatic particles, much to her inhuman delight. Suddenly, a blonde stranger appeared and nailed Windy with a diving kick, which actually stunned the ungodly woman. She retaliated with an overhand blow from her warhammer, but the newcomer blocked it and then broke it in half with a single punch. As Teslad moved in, another stranger appeared and parried her attack. She then declared the "Legendary Pandora"'s were classified as Code N3, and thus had to be terminated. Later, after the Valkyries battled the N3 Pandora's, another Legendary Pandora steps in. Petty finally saw her chance, jumped through the broken sunroof, and pursued Sawatari. She quickly caught up to her fellow Buster, and chewed her out for deserting her. After some heated dialogue, the two Busters decided to have a rematch. Petty unloaded with a heavy punch, but her opponent caught her attack, which shocked her to no end. The dark-haired Buster followed up with a kick, but quickly realized her attack hadn't landed. She looked to her left, and saw the reason her attack failed was because her leg had been severed. Petty collapsed on the ground, and saw a demented Sawatari standing over her. Fearing for her life, Petty made one last appeal to her teammate. The Japanese Buster replied by shoving her "Plasma Weapon" into Petty's face, and then cut upwards which split her head in half. Abilities As a Buster and member of the "Failure List," Petty is a very powerful Pandora, known to brutalize her opponents, even when they were clearly defeated. Her Plasma Weapon consists out of two steel gloves, effectively endorsing her a close range fighter. Equipped with the Plasma Stigmata, even Chevaliers' Volt Weapons shatter as they strike her body. When she battled simulations of the Humanoid Nova, a mere punch from her blew a hole in the once indomitable beast. She was able to kill a Chevalier Pandora with a single punch. Her durability is later demonstrated against Legendary Pandora Windy May, who struck her in the face with her warhammer, yet the cocky Buster rose to her feet moments later. Relationships Raddox Phantomime The one who had Petty's prison sentence cancelled, as well as gathering her and the rest of the Busters together. Isabella Lucas Petty knows much about the Mexican Buster's murderous past, and finds it amusing that usually perceptive children can't see past her ruse. Sawatari Isuzu Petty found the Japanese Buster quite conceited, and pummelled her shortly after they made landfall. However, her comrades' quick regeneration, along with neutralizing foes with punitive ease, has made Petty rethink her initial opinion of her fellow Buster. Though after Sawatari left her behind in wake of the brainwashed Legendary Pandora's, Petty chased her down and challenged her to a rematch, which proved to be her final battle. Trivia *Petty has a stigma compatibility rate of nearly 120%, just like the rest of the Busters. *Petty is arguably the most sadistic of the Busters, as she revels in the havoc she wreaks. Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character